


Surprise Kiss

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony promised that if Vision could surprise him, he'd kiss him. A year later, Vision's still chasing that promise.





	Surprise Kiss

Tony smiled as arms came from behind and hugged him. "From the wall, Vision? Really?" He tipped his head back and to the side to see Vision, who had taken to walking around several inches taller than him. Vision was frowning at him, and Tony chuckled. "As fun as this is, I need to make a smoothie before I forget." He moved out of Vision's arms and made his way to the blender he had tucked away in the workshop's kitchenette. 

"I thought I had you that time." 

"Nope." 

"Hmph." Vision stepped forward and finished phasing through the wall. He would deny it if someone said it, but he was sulking. Tony had promised Vision a few days after his 'birth' that if he could surprise Tony, he would get a kiss. At first, Vision had paid it no mind, focusing on his learning instead of a silly game. Four months and a little accidental help from Amora, Vision started chasing that promise. It would probably end up being a kiss on the cheek, but he didn't care. He wanted that kiss from Tony, and he wanted it sooner rather than later. 

He helped Tony make his smoothie, trying to work up the courage to ask him on a date. It didn't work, but since that first horrendous attempt of asking him to dinner on the anniversary of Jarvis's death, he was extremely nervous to try again, afraid of the same thing happening again: Tony crying. 

He wanted that kiss though. Needed it in a way only erotic novels described, and that all science said was an illusion. However since science also thought Vision couldn't be treated as an equal because of his lack of genitals and other organs, he didn't put much stock in its opinion. 

He was gloomy after his failure, so obvious that even he could realize it. He left Tony's lab and thought about going to Wanda for advice like he usually did, but since this was about love and she was completely against giving romantic advice, he decided against it. He went to the next best person then: Bucky. 

As expected, he found him in the kitchen on his floor, and Vision knocked on the door frame politely, waiting for Bucky's permission before entering. 

Bucky told him to come in without checking to see who it was, too busy finishing a decoration to chance looking up for the moment. Vision settled in a kitchen chair, waiting for him to be done before he tried to strike up a conversation. "Okay," Bucky said a minute later, straightening. "What's up Vizh?" 

"I... need some advice. On relationships." 

Bucky blinked. "Okay. What do you need help with?" 

"Tony." 

"What about Tony?" 

"How do I ask him on a date? Past attempts have been unsuccessful, due in large part to him not realizing that they are supposed to be dates. Also because I don't eat and that is the traditional date idea." 

"I think you're bein' a little too normal about this. Tony's not normal, and neither are you. Just come and say it. Or grab him and kiss him," he added with a shrug.  

"I don't know," Vision said, obviously worrying about what would happen if he tried that. 

"I'm not saying it's full proof, but you wouldn't be asking me for help if something normal would work." 

Vision hummed. He didn't like it, but Bucky was being helpful, so he thanked him and then left. He tried to ignore it and think of something else, but it kept coming back to him. Maybe Bucky had a point about just coming out and telling him. 

The situation solved itself when Tony caught him looking at one of the lewd spreads he'd done before his Iron Man days. Vision had been too caught up in the way Tony in the magazine was biting his lip, so he hadn't had time to hide it before real-life Tony saw it. 

And Tony sat right next to him on the couch, so close that their legs were pressed together, so there wasn't anywhere to get it out of sight either. "Hey, what're you--" he stopped when he saw what it was. "Ah." He cleared his throat and pressed a kiss to the corner of Vision's mouth, quick as a hummingbird. 

Vision looked over at him with wide eyes, and Tony shrugged, ducking his head to try and hide the light blush that was spreading across his cheeks. 

"You surprised me. Remember?" Tony asked, referencing the old promise he'd made. He cleared his throat uncomfortably when Vision didn't say anything. "Why were you looking at that anyway?" He peeked at the magazine, recognizing it as one of his more- ahem racy photo shoots. 

Vision wanted to brush him off, but Bucky's advice came back to him. "You looked good," he mumbled. 

Tony blinked. "Uh. You gotta help me out buddy, cause this spread is a little past 'looking good'." 

Vision couldn't blush, but he was pretty sure he would be if he could. "Would you go on a date with me?" he asked in a rush, thumbing the corner of the magazine. 

"A date?" Tony repeated, looking shocked. 

He nodded, eyes glued to the the glossy paper. 

"Yeah okay," he said quietly, and Vision jerked his head in surprise to look at him. 

"You want to?" 

"Course I do," Tony admitted, but he was too embarrassed to look Vision in the eye after saying that. Blushing horribly, he pressed another quick kiss to Vision's cheek. "I have to finish up something in the 'shop. See you tonight?" 

Dumbfounded, Vision nodded. 

"Great," Tony smiled, trying-- and failing-- to hide a goofy smile. "See you then." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
